


Just Five More Minutes

by Takahashi_Yasha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy and grumpy Inu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takahashi_Yasha/pseuds/Takahashi_Yasha
Summary: Inuyasha is sleeping till past noon, and Kagome tries to wake him up.





	Just Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, InuKag! This is probably the first time since forever since I did an InuKag short, and I tried. I really hope everyone enjoys it!

"Wakey-wakey, Inu..."

"Mmm..."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She always thought Inuyasha loved waking up early. After sticking by his side for so long, he always showed to be the type to constantly rush from place to place, giving the "weak humans" no time to rest. Heck, the only time they rest was when everyone were being persistent about it, or the normal nighttime naps.

And here he was, sleeping like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome gently tapped her husband's shoulder, and knew she got his attention when his ears moved. "Inuyasha, it's almost noon." she cooed, taking a brief moment to look at the weather. The sun was already almost in the very middle of the sky.

Inuyasha did nothing more than moan sleepily.

'And I thought he liked getting up early.' Kagome thought. She shook Inuyasha, being as gentle as she could. "Honey, we're suppose to help Kaede."

Inuyasha mumbled something almost incomprehensible, but Kagome was able to catch "five" from there. Was he asking for five more minutes? The priestess puffed her cheeks and huffed. Inuyasha always nagged her to wake up early, yet now he's sleeping till the world ends?!

Kagome patted Inuyasha's shoulder, a bit harsher but not enough to hurt. "Inuyasha, you promised Kaede to wake up before the sun rises!"

Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha-a-a-a."

The silver-haired boy flattened his ears against this skull.

Kagome pinched Inuyasha's cheeks, then lightly slapped Inuyasha's face to wake him up. Of course, it didn't hurt Inuyasha. It was just the normal, rapid slaps anyone would try when waking someone up. Her mother used to do it when she can't wake up, so why not do this?

Inuyasha reacted. His eyes strained in annoyance, then he grabbed Kagome's hand and flung it away, going back to sleep shortly afterwards. His wife huffed again, infuriated by Inuyasha's persistence.

"Inuyasha, Kaede is probably wondering why we're late." Kagome shook Inuyasha again, flipping him onto his back. She finally got Inuyasha's eyes to open. Gold orbs glared lazily into brown ones. Kagome was glad to finally wake her sleeping prince.

Suddenly, Inuyasha threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down, repositioning himself so that he was spooning her. Kagome's face heated up into a light shade of pink. "W-wha-"

"Shut up already..."

Inuyasha's hands tightened around Kagome, and he sighed sleepily. "Gimme a break... I didn't get much sleep last night..." The half demon nuzzled Kagome's neck, breathing softly into her skin. "So just... five more minutes..."

Kagome tried wiggling out, but it was already obvious that her efforts were futile. In the end, she sighed and accepted the cuddle.

'I'm sure Kaede would understand.'

**Author's Note:**

> There! Wasn't that a sweet ending? It sure was one for me! Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it, please!


End file.
